Fall Into You
by FawkesnFlame and Moony
Summary: Song Fic! Fall Into You by David Hodges fet. Amy Lee My take on Harry and Hermione's wedding. Enjoy! One Shot!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anyone else associated with the Harry Potter series. They belong to JK Rowling, the goddess of this world. I also thank her for creating Harry Potter because without it, I would probably be like a lot of the bimbos out there. (No offence meant to the bimbos.) I also do not own the song _Fall Into You_ by Evanescence, which I used as Harry and Hermione's wedding vows.

**A/N:** I have no idea what it is with me and one shots but here is another one. Constructive criticism is always welcome. No flames please.

**

* * *

**

**Fall In****to You**

****

Hermione Granger sat in the back room of Hogwarts castle waiting for the moment that would change her life forever. Today of all days, she was to be wed to the great Harry Potter. With a happy sigh and a smile playing on her lips, Hermione turned to the full-length mirror that stood in front of her. Her white wedding gown seemed to glow in the light that streamed through high Gothic windows, the silver embroidery on the bodice shimmered like silver metal. Hermione shifted a bit, unused to the strapless dress.

"You look, beautiful, Love."

Hermione smiled at her mum through the mirror, whose brown eyes were glistening with tears. "Please don't cry, Mum, or I'll start crying as well."

Mrs. Granger sniffed into white lace handkerchief. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's not everyday that you watch your baby girl get married."

Hermione turned around to face her mum and enveloped her into a hug. Both women stood there, silently sobbing in each other's arms. The sound of someone knocking at the door suddenly reached their ears.

"I'll get it, Hermione. We don't want anyone seeing you before its time."

Hermione watched as her mother spoke with someone, who sounded remarkably Colin Creevy, outside the door. A few minutes later, her mother turned around and pulled the person into the room.

"Colin!" exclaimed Hermione. She looked to her mother. "I thought that we weren't going to let anyone in?"

"He's the photographer, Hermione. Why, you know each other?"

"Yes, he was a year below Harry and I in Gryffindor. A wonderful photographer as well." She smiled at Colin. "Thank you so much, Colin. Are you staying for the reception afterwards?"

Colin shook his head. "I wasn't planning on it, but if you'd like me to, I will."

"That would be wonderful."

The next half hour was filled with the sounds of Colin's camera clicking pictures away. Finally, he was on the last pose of the shoot. Hermione sat on the stone floor, the dress spilling around her like white snow, the silver embroidery standing out like diamonds. Hermione's face was turned to the right, her slightly curly brown hair, which had been left down and pulled away from her face with silver clips, draped over her left shoulder. Her hands were folded in her lap, the diamond ring shining from her left hand. Colin's camera clicked for the last time.

"Perfect Hermione! Thanks."

Hermione smiled and stood up with her mother's help. "No problem, Colin. Hope to see you during the ceremony and the reception afterwards."

Colin nodded and exited the room.

"Are you ready, Hermione?" her mother asked with a teary smile.

Hermione nodded.

As they waited for her father to join them, Mrs. Granger helped Hermione to put the veil on, which held detailed embroidery of roses and lilies. The crown was also made of white silk lilies and roses. Tiny red and white cloth flowers were also entwined into her hair. Hermione looked in the mirror once she was finished and smiled.

A soft knock came to the door.

"Come in," said Hermione, still facing the mirror.

Hermione smiled as she saw her dad in the mirror enter the room, a smile on his face.

"Ready, Love?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Mr. Granger led her out of the back room and towards to Great Hall doors, which were now the only things standing between her and Harry becoming husband and wife. Mrs. Granger soon joined the two of them, taking Hermione's left side, while Mr. Granger took her right.

Suddenly, the doors opened a crack and Ginny Weasley's head popped in.

"Damn, 'Mione," said Ginny. "Harry's going to be smitten when he sees you."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, Gin. You look good too." Ginny walked in, spinning around in her deep red brides maid's dress. The dress was a spaghetti strap type with a slightly low cut in the front, which was modest enough for Hermione's younger female cousins to wear but sexy enough to show some cleavage. The back was Hermione's favorite. It dipped low, but had a crisscrossing pattern with black ribbon. The edges of the dress along with the straps of the dress were also back. "How did Malfoy take the sight of you?"

Ginny blushed. "Let's just say that I had to help him pick his jaw up from the floor."

Hermione laughed. "Now, what did you come back here for, Ginny? And I know it wasn't to look at sexy ol' me."

Ginny gave her a sly smile. "Well, that was one reason," she said making Hermione laugh and her parents to look shocked. "But I was sent back by the great and mighty Dumbledore to see if you were ready."

Hermione smiled for the millionth time that day. "As I said earlier, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Ginny nodded. "See you in a few."

Harry Potter stood by the dais that had once held the Head Table; his hand was constantly running through his permanently tousled black hair. The dais looked magnificent as it held a white arched trellis covered in white lilies, red roses, and green vines along with a miniature fountain with tiny faeries dancing along the water's edge.

Harry watched as Ginny re-entered the Great Hall and walked towards him.

"So?" he said. "How does she look?"

"Can't tell you," said Ginny in a singsong voice. "You'll find out in a few seconds." She turned to face the Headmaster. "She's ready, sir."

With a wave of his wand the sounds of the Wedding March soon filled the hall. Dumbledore then pointed his wand at the great oak doors of the Great Hall, and wish a swish of his wand opened them to reveal Hermione with her parents on either side of her.

Harry watched as Hermione and her parents walked slowly down the aisle, completely in time with the music. By the time the March had been played a second time, Hermione now stood directly in front of him.

He watched silently as her father lifted the veil to kiss his daughter's cheek, holding it up for her mother to do the same. Mr. Granger turned to Harry and nodded, to which Harry nodded back. He smiled at Hermione as he extended his hand to her, which she gratefully accepted. The two made their way to the dais, where Dumbledore would perform the ceremony.

Opening his arms wide, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome, welcome, to this great celebration. We are here to join these two, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, in the most joy of all occasions, Marriage."

Both Harry and Hermione soon blocked out the Headmaster's words until it came to saying their vows. But as Dumbledore continued on, all the two could do was stare at each other through to corners of their eyes, blown forever locked with emerald green. Before they knew it, it was time for them to say their vows.

"Now, Harry, hand me the rings."

Harry turned to Ron who had stood behind Harry waiting to give him the gold bands. Harry took them with a smile and handed them to Dumbledore, who gave them the other's ring. Harry's ring, which at first look seemed to be quite plain; but upon closer inspection held tiny ruins speaking of his love for Hermione. At the very top of his band lay a tiny phoenix with alexandrite eyes. Hermione's was the exact same, down to the very ruins upon the gold band. The only difference upon hers was that there was a tiny phoenix at the top of the band with tiny emerald eyes, instead of alexandrite.

"Now, place these rings upon the other's left ring finger." Harry complied, as did Hermione. "Now, the vows?"

Harry smiled and nodded to the Headmaster who waved his wand. The sounds of a familiar song filled the room.

"Seems so far," sang Harry as he looked deep within Hermione's eyes, causing her to blush. "That I have gone down this road/ Only to find that it ends/ But lookin' back/ There is one thing that I know/ I can't make it all alone again.

"'Cause I'm too weak/ To stand on my own/ When all I need is you." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "So lead me / Guide me/ Hold me/ Hide me in love/ With all that you are/ and all that you do…

"Hear me/ Take me/ Mold me/ Break me a God/ Just fill all of me/ As I fall Into you.

"Just catch me as I fall/ All this time/ I have felt so alone/ Losing myself in my despair. With loving arms/You were waiting for me to let go/With every step/ you were there."

Harry smiled.

"'Cause I'm too weak/ To stand on my own/ When all I need is you. So lead me / Guide me/ Hold me/ Hide me in love/ With all that you are/ and all that you do… Hear me/ Take me/ Mold me/ Break me a God/ Just fill all of me…

"Oh my child/ How I have longed/ You to come home/ To where you belong/ All of your life/ If you could just see/ All of my joy/ When you are here with me…"

Hermione looked up to Harry, tears evident in her chocolate brown eyes, and soon began to sing, her soprano mixing with his tenor.

"Oh my child/ How I have longed/ You to come home/ To where you belong/ All of your life/ If you could just see/ All of my joy/ When you are here with me," repeated Harry as Hermione sang at the same time: "Lead me / Guide me/ Hold me/ Hide me in love/ With all that you are/ And all that you do…"

Soon, Harry's voice dropped out and all that could be heard was Hermione smooth soprano voice.

"Hear me/ Take me/ Mold me/ Break me a god/ Just fill all of me  
as I fall into you."

The entire hall sat in silence as the couple stood face to face, basking in each other's love. Suddenly, someone began to clap and soon the entire hall was filled with applause. The couple blushed, embarrassed at what was going on.

After five minutes of continuous applause, the couple again faced Dumbledore who concluded the ceremony.

"And now I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, you may now kiss your bride."

Harry turned and smiled before pulling Hermione into a mind-numbing kiss.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

I was asked on Portkey, where this is also posted, where you can get this song as it is not on the Fallen CD. It can be downloaded from anywhere. I would have like to have put it on here for those people who do not have the song, but it wouldn't let me. So I'm very sorry for that. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
